1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to personal heat control. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to personal heat control devices that may be stand-alone, dedicated devices, integrated into or temporarily affixed or attached to other conventional devices, integrated into or temporarily affixed or attached to articles of clothing, or otherwise conveniently worn on a person to achieve cooling or heating of the person's body.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hot or cold environment, it is often desirable to have access to convenient, personalized heat control to improve personal comfort in such an environment. For example, placing a cool item against the skin of a person who is staying in a hot environment tends to alleviate the person's discomfort due to the high temperature.